1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to automatically displaying residual lifetime information or replacement information of a light emitting device. Specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to preventing sudden failure in illumination due to deterioration of the light emitting device by informing a manager of is replacement information before termination of the lifetime of the light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a light-emitting module includes a plurality of light-emitting packages and a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs). Each of the light-emitting packages includes a light-emitting chip having a light emitting diode and a housing to receive the light-emitting chip. The PCB includes a power-supplying pad to transfer external electrical power. The light-emitting package receives electrical power through a lead frame that is electrically connected to the power-supplying pad. Typically, the lead frame of the light-emitting package is soldered to the power-supplying pad of the PCB.
When one of the light-emitting packages is faulty, it should be replaced. However, it may be complicated to replace a light-emitting package because the typical process includes de-soldering the lead frame from the power-supplying pad. As a result, the entire light-emitting module having a faulty light-emitting package is often replaced.